


Three Minutes

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy Scare, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Mallory Pike has to wait the longest three minutes of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for part of the BSC100 challenge on LJ.

Three minutes.   
  
Those three minutes were the longest in Mallory Pike’s life. After all, she was only seventeen. She had never expected that those three minutes would happen at this stage in her life. She’d thought she would graduate high school first, go to college, write her first children’s book, get married, write her second book, and then… finally have these three minutes.   
  
“Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans,” she muttered to herself.   
  
She looked down at her cell phone, seeing the time. Only one minute had passed. The longest sixty seconds in her seventeen years.   
  
She heard someone coming towards the bathroom and then heard Quinn, her roommate, tell them that the bathroom was having problems. They’d have to use the bathroom on the second floor. She was trying her hardest to keep Mallory’s three minutes private.   
  
Luckily, it worked.   
  
Mallory looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was long and curly, still the same shade of reddish-brown it had always been. Bright blue eyes looked out from the fringe of bangs that hung down her face, and there were no glasses obstructing the world’s view from her eyes. Her teeth were straight and white. She was a far cry from the eleven year old she’d been when she first entered into Riverbend.   
In that minute though, she wished that she could’ve stayed eleven. Then she never would’ve ended up with these three minutes.   
  
Another glance down at her cell phone told her another minute had passed. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the test strip on the other side of the sink. Instead, she went back to studying her reflection and listening to Quinn’s voice in the hallway as she told yet another student that the bathroom was flooding and yes, they had reported it to their prefect. Mallory smiled in spite of herself as she heard her roommate, her best friend in the entire school, fight to keep this moment private.   
  
Finally, the third minute passed. It was time for her fate to be revealed. Her hand shook as she reached for the test.   
  
“I can’t do this,” she muttered to herself.  
  
She walked towards the door and peeked her head out. “Quinn,” she whispered. “I can’t do this.”  
  
“You have to,” Quinn responded.  
  
“I can’t,” Mallory argued. “Do it for me.”  
  
“Fine.”   
  
Quinn carefully entered into the deserted bathroom and walked towards the sink. She had no qualms about this. Of course, she hadn’t just spent the longest three minutes of her life looking into a mirror and waiting for her world to shift.   
  
Mallory looked away from the mirror, away from the test her friend was now holding. She closed her eyes and tried to wish herself back to sixth grade.   
  
“Mal,” Quinn began, “I think you need to call your parents.”  
  
Mallory opened her eyes and turned to face the blonde. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Its positive.”  
  
A lone tear streaked down Mallory’s face as the words escaped Quinn’s mouth. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She’d always loved children. Once upon a time, she had even said that she wanted to have eight children, just like her mother did. But she’d been eleven then. Now, she was seventeen.   
  
Now she was just another statistic, a pregnant teenager.   
  
And she had no idea what to do.


End file.
